This invention relates to network communication.
Mobile devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, and handheld digital assistants, for example, communicate on wireless networks to enable their users to work in multiple locations and while in transit, such as in homes, airports, airplanes, and public spaces. Typically, the mobile devices run applications that access a server on the Internet by communicating using a single “connection.”